Rider (Fate/Axiom - Lilin)
|qualclasses = Assassin, Avenger, Caster, Rider | height = 6'6" | weight = 160 lbs | gender = Female | hairc = Gray/White | eyec = Amber | birthp = ??? | bday = ??? | bloodt = ??? | armament = | likes = Adventure, Booty (both kinds), Combat, Loot, Plunder, Riches, Sex, "Shinies", Spoils, Stolen Goods, Virgins | dislikes = Cain, Chastity, Envy, Jealousy, Lilith, Prunes | talent = Collecting, Diplomacy, Exploration, Taming | enemy = Cain, Lilith, Virgins | imagecol = Auburn, White }} Rider (Romaji: Raida; Kana: ライダー) is a Rider-class Servant in the Grand Orders of Fate/Axiom and the first servant of Melkjor'av'Olsen. Profile Idenity Rider's True Name is Lilin (Romaji: Ririn; Kana: リリン); the daughter of Lilith and Samael, the runaway wife of Cain, and the first of the lilim and succubi. In a misguided attempt to redeem herself in God's eyes, Lilith arranged a marriage between Cain and Lilin. Much like her mother before her, Lilin forsook her husband and marriage in favor of a harem of lovers and a variety of misadventures. Just as one would expect from the "First of the Lilim and Succubi", throughout her millennia of life, Lilin managed to birth and raise several nations' worth of children. Indeed, it is not for naught that she is revered/reviled as the "Mother of Seductresses". In fact, in recent years, it has been proven that all of the "true" lilim and "true" succubi of the world are her descendants and that at least a small portion of her genetics exists in the genome of EVERY human being on Earth. As a result, many researchers and theorists have come to believe that it is her contribution to the human genome that causes magical energy to accumulate in the semen of magi and non-magi alike. At some point in time, Lilin rescued her father from an extra-dimensional prison named Dudael. Subsequently, Lilin began to utilize Dudael as a pen for collecting a menagerie of magical beasts. Unbeknownst to her, by doing so, she created the prototypical zoo. As the daughter of a fallen angel, Lilin was a cambion and thereby immortal. As a result, Lilin could have lived for an eternity. Alas, that was not to be. For, at some point in time, Lilin was murdered by Cain. Whom blamed Lilin's abandonment of their arranged marriage as the root cause of his murder of Abel and thereby the root cause of the curse that was inflicted upon him by God. Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Role WIP... Abilities Fighting Style For the most part, in combat, Rider will assault her opponent with any or all of the magical staffs that were gifted to her by her father and or conjure any or all of the magical beasts that she has imprisoned within the Dudael. Notably, because of her millennia of experience, Rider is tactical in battle and strategic in war. She is able to deduce her opponent's intentions, plans, and reasoning. And she is able to use her encyclopedic knowledge to identify both a supermajority of noble phantasms and the wielder of those noble phantasms. Parameters Rider's parameters are typical for her class. She is as swift as they come and her noble phantasms are extremely powerful in terms of both force and versatility, but her brawn and durability are average at best and lackluster at worse. In addition, her luck is "just" decent rather than amazing or terrible. Notably, in spite of her status as both a cambion and a Heroic Spirit from the earliest period of the Age of the Gods, her magical capabilities are abysmal. However, because she is able to compensate with the large amount and variety of magical staffs that had been gifted to her by her father, her poor rank in Mana is practically irrelevant. Class Skills Rider's class skills are Magic Resistance and Riding. WIP... Personal Skills Rider's personal skills are Innocent Monster, Nature of a Rebellious Spirit, and Expert of Many Specializations. Because of humanity's misconception about lilim and succubi, Rider suffers from the effects of the Innocent Monster skill. Through the Innocent Monster skill; Rider has access to the Golden Rule ~ Body skill at an Ex-rank, the Pheromone skill at an A-rank, the Shadow Lantern skill at an A-rank, the Shapeshift skill at an A-rank, and the Supernatural Power skill at an E-rank. Rider's access to these skills is a result of humanity's belief in her status as both a natural-born seductress and a night spirit. Because of her status as a rebel against the Devil and God alike and her status as an eternal wanderer without so much as a single home in the World, Lilin exhibits the Nature of a Rebellious Spirit skill at an Ex-rank. She does not have the ability to rule, nor is she capable of being ruled. The only truth she knows is that of her emotions, feelings, and sensations. Her instincts and intuition. Through her Expert of Many Specializations skill, Rider is able to exhibit the smorgasbord of abilities and skills that she managed to accumulate and master over during her millennia-long life. The skills that are provided to Rider by her Expert of Many Specializations are: the Collector skill at an A-rank, the Eye of the Mind ~ True skill at an Ex-rank, the Librarian of Stored Knowledge skill at an Ex-rank, Presence Detection skill at an A-rank, and the Sovereign of Magical Wands skill at an A-rank. Noble Phantasms Dudael * Main Article: Dudael Rosh Chodesh: Midnight Festival of the New Moon * Main Article: Rosh Chodesh: Midnight Festival of the New Moon Development WIP... Trivia WIP...Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Servant Category:Rider-class Servant Category:Fate/Axiom